villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reptyl Prime
Reptyl Prime, originally known as Reptyl, is a Marvel Comics villain and an enemy of both the Avengers and Silver Surfer. He's a reptilian space pirate who holds a strong contempt for mammalian creatures. History Reptyl, a leader of a band of space pirates, encountered a Skrull posing as the Contemplator, an Elder of the Universe. Reptyl had a hatred of humanoids but agreed to make an alliance with the imposter allegedly because they were both born in the Coal Sack Nebula, Comtemplator's race died out 4 billion years ago, and Comtemplator never interfered with the affairs of Reptyl's race. Reptyl agreed to help the imposter hide from Galactus, who the imposter was trying to hide from after trying to destroy Galactus along with the real Elders of the Universe. As Reptyl's crew held a birthday party for him, the part was infiltrated by Silver Surfer and Novawho were in search for the real Comtemplator. The Skrull imposter had warned Reptyl ahead of time of the intruders. So, Reptyl set a trap and captured the pair. Reptyl uses the pair as power sources for his ship, but Surfer's ally, the Cotati, finds out about his situation and used a psychogenic herb to take control of one of Reptyl's pirates, Clumsy Foulup. The brainwashed pirate is made to free Nova. Nova then attacks Reptyl's shipand freed Surfer. Reptyl and his crew fled back to the Coalsack Nebula. Feeling that Surfer and Nova wouldn't quit until the Contemplator imposter was captured, Reptyl found him to be a liability. So, he killed the imposter by biting down on the imposter's neck and ripping out a huge chunk of his flesh before devouring his body. Later, Starfox and Firelord assaulted Reptyl's hideout in the Coalsack Nebula in search for information on Nebula, the alleged grand-niece of Eros and granddaughter of Thanos. An angry Reptyl took his fury out on crewman Kyndron and killed him. When Eros and Firelord asked Reptyl about Nebula, Reptyl admitted that he disliked Nebula because she was a pirate competitor and a humanoid but refused to now before the two. Reptyl was also able to use Firelord's grudge against Silver Surfer to get him to divulge info on the Surfer's whereabouts in exchange for a vow of noninterference from Reptyl. Later, as Reptyl led his troops against a Kree fleet, he was suddenly betrayed by his crewman Clumsy Foulup. Clumsy took Reptyl's Sparkutlass and stabbed him in the back. Earlier, the Comtemplator imposter, who had survived his death at the hands of Reptyl, contacted Clumsy and convinced him to ally with the Kree and betray Reptyl. Reptyl recovered from his injury and plotted revenge against Clumsy. However, Reptyl's hunt for Clumsy was cut short when Kl'rt attacked. The Super-Skrull had survived their earlier fight and now wanted revenge for his loss. Kl'rt ripped through the ship and pulled Reptyl into space. He then choked Reptyl to death and left him floating in space. Reptyl would survive this murder attempt as well by forming a cocoon around himself. Sometime later, he emerged in a monstrously powerful dragon-like form called Reptyl Prime. After flying through space, he came upon a shrine to Death Thanos created while he possessed the power of the Infinity Gauntlet As Reptyl rested before heading back to his home world, Silver Surfer arrived to destroy the shrine as he saw it as a the last remaining legacy to Thanos' power. Reptyl suddenly attacked Surfer and pronounced himself the first of a glorious race of conquerors that would destroy all mammals. Surfer managed to fight off Reptyl and seemingly crushed him underneath a sculpture of Death's head. However, Reptyl survived by escaping through the floor of the shrine. Gallery Reptyl Prime SS game.jpg|Reptyl Prime in the NES Silver Surfer game REPTYL21.jpg|Reptyl in dragon form. 820313-reptyl_prime.jpg Reptyl.jpg|Pre-mutation Reptyl. Category:Avengers Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Mutated Category:Dragons Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Revived Category:Nemesis Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Animals Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Crime Lord Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Defilers Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Power Hungry Category:Extremists Category:Murderer